


Edge

by orphan_account



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Dirty Talk, Gift Fic, Knife Play, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, commission piece
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-28
Updated: 2014-11-28
Packaged: 2018-02-27 08:37:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2686313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It only takes three words to get Trowa's blood racing, to set him on edge for the rest of the day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Edge

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Amberly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amberly/gifts).



> This was a commission piece requested by [Miss Murdered](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Murdered/profile) for [Amberly](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Amberly). Hope you enjoy, missy!

The text that Duo sent him that morning was no more than three words. Three words that left a tinge of excitement and anticipation running through his veins for the rest of the day. It was all Duo ever sent on nights like this, and it was the three words that Trowa always wanted.

_My place. Tonight._

He never knew what to expect, though he trusted Duo regardless. So he was already on edge when he opened the door to Duo’s flat, his breath picking up and his senses on full alert.

He didn’t flinch as he saw a glint of metal in his peripheral. His breath caught, his body stilling as he turned to look at the man seated in the dark living room. The only light was from behind Trowa, and as the door closed behind him he lost even that.

“Trowa, come sit,” Duo greeted, though his words held no room for suggestion. Trowa felt himself responding, toeing his shoes off out of habit before coming to stand before Duo. He knew by now that he wasn’t allowed to sit on the furniture on _these_ nights; no, he was to kneel before Duo. He let himself fall to the ground, his breath jarring with the impact, and then lowered himself even more as his legs folded up neatly under him and his hands rested on his lap, fingers brushing along the inside of his thighs.

“You know the rules,” Duo said, his words sharp and loud in the darkened room. “What will you say if this goes too far?”

“Ocelot,” he replied.

“You will use the safe word if you’re feeling duress or are in true panic?” Duo asked, and Trowa didn’t nod. Duo wouldn’t accept a non-verbal agreement, and Trowa had been in this position often enough to have learned that by now.

“Yes.”

“You will not refrain from using the safe word if you need it, nor will you use it needlessly. What will you use if you’re uncomfortable, but not in duress?” Duo continued, and Trowa didn’t hesitate to respond.

“Leopard.”

“Good boy,” Duo said, and Trowa shivered lightly, a flush forming on his tanned cheeks. He felt something cold press against his throat, and Trowa’s eyes fluttered closed as his pulse raced.

“Now, stand up.”

Trowa complied, rising from the ground. His hands remained folded in front of him, and he felt Duo’s fingers wrap around his wrists, pushing him back. Trowa shifted with the silent prompt, and they soundlessly moved. The house was dark, no light coming from the windows he knew lined the living room. He had to trust Duo to not let him hit anything on their way down the hall, and the only sounds that filled the space were Trowa’s quickening breaths and the turn of a handle, followed by the sound of a door closing.

“On the bed.” Trowa complied, kneeling on the hard mattress. He let himself fade away, focusing only on the words that were coming from Duo, the commands that he would obey without question. He couldn’t see in the darkness, couldn’t even begin to guess where the night was leading. Trowa had only Duo’s words to rely on.

“On your back,” Duo said, and the bed barely shifted as Duo climbed on with him, a hand pressing against Trowa’s chest. He let himself tip back, his legs sliding out to stretch along the sheets as his head came to rest on a pillow. Duo’s hands were grasping his wrists again, pulling them above his head. He felt cool fabric loop around his skin, pulling taut before a weight rested on his stomach and a light was lit beside him.

_Now_ he could see. He could see Duo sitting astride him, tightly-fitted jeans not leaving much to the imagination. His shirt was unbuttoned, the black fabric showing off a pale, well-toned chest. He couldn’t see Duo’s braid, though the angle of the light didn’t offer him much leeway. What he could see quite clearly was Duo’s hand, and the knife that was held lazily within it.

“You’re going to do exactly what I say,” Duo said, his voice pitched low and harsh. Trowa felt a thrill of fear race through him, and his mind cleared of any thoughts except the immediate danger before him. The restraints made more sense now – this was a very dangerous game to play between them.

“If you’re a good boy, you’ll get a reward. If you’re a _bad_ boy, you’ll get… something less savoury,” Duo said, pressing the blade against the collar of Trowa’s shirt. He pulled it back towards himself, the blade of the knife catching on the woolen fabric and easily splitting the material. Trowa gasped, the cool edge of the blade kissing his skin as it trailed along his front. When the knife came to rest against Duo’s leg, a hand slid up the trail the knife had left, smearing the small beads of blood that had formed in the shallow cut. The fabric parted even more, Trowa’s chest being bared to the rapidly warming air. His breath was shallow, barely a rasp in the quiet bedroom.

“Good boy,” he said. “You’re _enjoying_ this, aren’t you? You hope I’ll do more, don’t you?” Duo whispered, leaning forward. “The thought of how I could slip… how the knife could pierce your flesh and cause you pain… that turns you on. It makes you feel dirty, doesn’t it?”

Trowa panted lightly, the words Duo whispered going straight to his groin. A fact he couldn’t hide as Duo scooted back, his blade cutting the rest of the shirt off. Duo let it splay open under him, and he wriggled slightly, want and need building in his body.

“I can feel your cock, Trowa,” Duo chided. “You dirty whore.”

The moan that escaped Trowa as Duo pressed a hand against the growing bulge elicited a chuckle from the long-haired man. He didn’t linger there though, despite Trowa raising his hips in a futile attempt to follow Duo’s hand. Though he stilled as the knife came to rest against his sternum, the blade appearing sinister and ominous in the flickering candlelight.

“So many options,” Duo mused, letting the tip drag lightly across Trowa’s skin. It didn’t cut him this time, but Trowa couldn’t take his eyes off of the sight. He watched as his skin dimpled under the pressure, so close finally parting and revealing what lay underneath to their waiting eyes, just a _little more pressure…_

“You would like me to, wouldn’t you?” Duo whispered, flipping the knife so the blade faced upward, the dull, flat end resting heavily now against Trowa’s skin. “You’d enjoy me ripping into you, splitting you open and making you _bleed_.”

Trowa whimpered, tossing his head back and closing his eyes. His heart was racing, his nerves and fear intermingling with desire and want.

“No one knows you’re here, after all. You’re too ashamed to be seen with me like this, to let others know what a shameless slut you are. They’ll never think to check here if you go missing, to ask me where you are. Why would they? I could end you right here, right now, and no one would think twice about it. All it would take,” Duo whispered, his words barely heard over the blood pounding in Trowa’s ears, “is one little push.”

Trowa moaned lowly, his hips thrusting up, seeking _anything_ to relieve the pressure that kept growing in the pit of his stomach. He _needed_ , and he couldn’t focus long enough to know what it was he needed.

“I need…!” Trowa gasped, and Duo smirked widely.

“I know. You _need_ to be worked open, to be worked over. You _need_ to have me take you until you can’t even remember your name, until you can’t remember anything except the feel of me moving inside of you. Do you _need_ that?”

“Oh, god, _yes_ ,” Trowa pleaded, squirming, and Duo’s weight left him. He keened lowly, and then he felt the cool press of metal against his abdomen once more.

“Now, hold still, _darling_ ,” Duo warned. “It’s going to be a close shave.”

Trowa opened his eyes, fixated on the knife that was moving down, down towards the erection straining against his pants, down one leg, changing hands and then up the other leg. The knife that was resting right by his now-freed cock, nudging and pressing the cool metal against heated flesh as Duo removed the remnants of his pants, leaving him bared and marked. There wasn’t much blood – the blade had not gone deep enough into his skin to draw more than a speckling of drops along his limbs and waist – but what little there was Duo lapped up with his tongue, his eyes never leaving Trowa’s.

“Oh, _god_ ,” Trowa moaned, his eyes sliding shut in pleasure. Duo’s tongue against his shallow wounds stung, and it did nothing to take the edge off.

“God isn’t going to help you here, Trowa,” Duo scolded, smacking Trowa’s thigh with the blade of the knife.

“Duo!” Trowa cried out. “ _Please_!”

“Lift your legs, then, darling,” Duo ordered, and Trowa raised his knees, his heels sliding across the satin sheets as he parted his legs. He felt exposed, vulnerable, and the reddish light of the candle’s fire on the steel made his nerves dance with a muted terror. While he trusted Duo to not hurt him, it was hard to ignore the danger the knife brought with it.

He felt a sudden wet and blunt pressure form against his lower entrance, and he couldn’t stop himself from gasping at the sensation. It retreated, and Trowa closed his eyes again, trying to steady himself, trying to retain a semblance of stability even as Duo kept throwing him off, throwing his mind into a muted chaos that threatened to escalate. He knew that’s what Duo was pressing him for, what Duo was hoping to achieve. He wanted Trowa to break apart under him, to lose all control and shatter. Trowa wanted to give him that, but he had spent so many years holding onto those shreds of sanity and control that he no longer knew how to let them go. It took _this_ to make it happen, and _this_ was a battle that excited both of them.

“Knock knock, baby, let me in,” Duo cooed, and the pressure was against his sphincter again. It was larger this time, and for a brief moment of panic Trowa thought Duo was going to enter him without prep. When he looked down though, he could see Duo’s pants were still on and closed, though his arousal was clear, So what…

“Oh fuck,” Trowa breathed, watching the handle of the knife move out of view as he felt himself being filled. Duo pinched the blade, pushing the plastic handle deeper within and then slowly drawing it back out. Trowa did his best to not squirm, but Duo was wiggling the blade, and Trowa couldn’t stop himself from clenching when Duo’s free hand wrapped around his leaking member.

“You’re so shameless,” he observed. “Writhing like a wanton whore, the thought of a knife in your ass doing more for you than my cock would. Makes me feel a little unappreciated.”

“No, no, no, no,” Trowa moaned. “Need you. Want you. You.”

“What do you want?” Duo asked, rising up on his knees. He had let go of the blade, Trowa having to keep it steady with his own strength and control, and was working his pants open with one hand while still stroking Trowa with the other.

“I want your cock,” Trowa panted, no longer even pretending to be modest. “I want you to fuck me.”

“So greedy!” Duo teased, finally pulling himself out and giving his own cock a few rough strokes. His eyes fluttered closed for a moment before opening again, the rich, oddly purple gaze burning with intent. “Can you handle it?”

“Yes, oh fuck, _please_ ,” he begged. Duo crawled up, letting Trowa’s cock rest against his stomach once more, and was soon straddling Trowa’s shoulders, his arousal resting against Trowa’s lips.

“Open wide,” Duo whispered, pressing against Trowa’s mouth. He didn’t resist, letting his lips part and his jaw widen to take Duo in. His legs were shaking with tension, trying not to let the knife slide loose, and Duo’s hands grasped each side of his head, holding Trowa’s face still as he slowly started to fuck his mouth.

“Good boy,” Duo praised. “Such a good, obedient boy.”

Trowa moaned around Duo’s cock, trying his best to lick and suck when he could. Duo’s pace quickened, and it wasn’t long before he left Trowa’s mouth with a wet pop, saliva trailing down his face and a hazy sensation taking over his brain.

“I think you’re ready for me now,” Duo said, leaning down to capture Trowa’s mouth in a deep, languid kiss. Compared to the rest of the evening, this was tender and sweet, and it stole the rest of the tension from Trowa. He felt the knife being pulled out of him, and something larger begin to push its way inside instead.

“You feel so fucking good,” Duo panted, not stopping as Trowa opened beneath him. “So hot and tight around me, gripping me like a vice. Your greedy ass is just sucking me in, doesn’t want to let me go. So selfish, wanting to take all of me, isn’t that right?”

Trowa wasn’t sure what he said, but it had Duo pulling out only to slam back in, the damp slap of skin on skin ringing in the room along with their cries. He wasn’t sure if the candle went out, or if his eyes had closed once more, but he couldn’t see. All Trowa could feel was the burning heat of Duo’s cock in his ass, the quick, _I’m-so-close-to-coming_ pace almost to the point of being brutal. Hands were grasping his thighs tightly, holding his legs apart at an obscene angle, his lower back lifting off the bed with each of Duo’s thrusts. It was bliss, and he was so close to coming, so _ready to come_.

“ _Please!_ ” he cried out. “I want—I _need—_ ”

“Come for me, baby,” Duo said. “Come for me.”

And he did. He could feel it on his stomach, some reaching as far as his chest, before all the tension in his body faded and a buzzing filled his ears. His vision flashed white, and it didn’t fade for several moments as he rode the euphoric high, settling into a calm peace that he never achieved outside of these rare moments. He felt heat pooling inside of him, leaking out and dripping, but it wasn’t something to worry about.

As the world came back into focus, he heard Duo whispering in his ear, a warm, firm body behind him as a towel cleaned him up.

“You did such a good job, love,” he told Trowa. “You were so good for me. Just relax, I have you. Nothing can hurt you here, nothing can get you. I’ve got you, just come down when you’re ready. I love you, baby.”

“Mmm,” Trowa mumbled, turning his head to rest on Duo’s broad shoulder. “Love you.”

“Was that okay?” Duo asked quietly, and Trowa started to take in more of their surroundings. The light was steadier, which meant that the candle wasn’t the only source anymore. The ruined clothes were no longer on the bed, and his wounds were taken care of. He felt a lazy smile float across his face, and Duo pressed a kiss against his temple.

“Mmhmm,” Trowa hummed. “Great. Yes.”

“I wasn’t sure how well you’d take it. I didn’t want to set off your defenses, so to speak,” he admitted. “But I couldn’t stop thinking of when you were in the circus, and that psycho chick would hurl them at you. Always got my blood going.”

“Mhmm,” Trowa agreed, and Duo laughed breathily.

“You’ll agree to anything I say right now,” he said, a pout heavy in his voice. Trowa shook his head.

“Mm-mmm.”

“Now you’re just being a brat,” Duo laughed, turning them onto their sides drawing up a blanket. Trowa didn’t remember a blanket being on the bed to start with, but he had been ‘gone’ long enough to miss plenty of things – like Duo pulling pajama pants on both of them – so it wasn’t something to concern himself with.

“Your brat,” Trowa reminded, and Duo turned him carefully in his arms so they could lie face-to-face.

“Yes, you’re my brat,” Duo agreed, kissing him softly on the lips. “Only mine. Always mine.”

“Always. Love you,” Trowa murmured, and the beatific smile that was returned warmed Trowa all the way down to his toes.

“Love you, too, Trowa.”

No more words were spoken as they curled against each other, Trowa’s head tucked against Duo’s chest as he was cradled and petted. Trowa looked forward to these moments even more than the playing, more than the sex, more than the pain and the pleasure that would follow. Being cherished, being taken care of, being reassured that Duo loved him, loved _Trowa_ of all people… it was beyond comparison. While this type of play wasn’t what their relationship was founded on, it was after this acting together that Trowa felt the calmest, the most relaxed, the most _human_.

“I want waffles now,” Duo mumbled, and Trowa’s soft laugh filled the space between them.

“It’s almost ten at night.”

“There’s never a wrong time for waffles!” Duo said defensively, even as his eyes shone with merriment. Trowa leaned forward to place a long, lazy kiss on Duo’s grinning mouth.

“I’ll go mix the batter, you strip the sheets and clean up in here.”

“Gotcha. And don’t skimp on the fruit!”

Trowa couldn’t erase the small smile that lingered on his face. How Duo could go from completely dominating to playful puppy was always astounding, and quite disbelieving. But Trowa knew the dark, twisted side that rested under the surface, sated for the moment, but just waiting to be unleashed again. Trowa would be waiting on edge, anticipating those three words appearing on his phone again.

_My house. Tonight._


End file.
